Speed of Light
by Lifetimesupply
Summary: Light, joined the Maze as the first woman over a year ago. A clever fighter, a skilled runner, a good friend and a great sense of humor. The thing is though, why her? Why someone as skilled as her? Why a girl when before and after her were only men? And mostly, why can't she even remember anything, not even her name? Minho x OC In progress


_Right. Left. Right, left. Straight ahead. first block, second, third. Right._

"Light run!"

"Hurry, faster!"

_Almost._

_Just a little faster._

It was sunset, the gates were closing. Judging by how fast the huge stone walls were coming together, she started to count down. _Five, four, three.._

"If you die I will kill you, Light." _Two.._

"Hurry Light! Don't give up just yet!" _One._

She snorts as the wall closed behind her, folding over with one hand on her knee as she tried to catch her breath. "If I die you'll kill me?" She glances up in amusement, staring into the brown eyes of her best friend. Minho. "Shut up." He says simply, embarrassment clear in his voice. He hugs her tightly, glad to have her back. "Never. I repeat, _never_ let the rest of us go first, we can handle ourselves." "I can handle myself aswell." She gives him a serious look before walking off towards camp. He sighs, watching her walk off with an obvious limp. Her leg was still healing, but she had insisted on joining the runners today. Even though it meant possibly being locked into the maze because her injured leg slowed her down. Cursing to himself, he ran to catch up to the now slowed down Light.

"Who's john doe?" The woman asks, pointing to the unknown man being pushed around in the circle of people. They were playing again. Get pushed out of the circle you lose, stay in for more than 5 seconds, you just might get on the guys good side. They both winced as they watched him go face first into the dirt in the distance. "Dunno. Came in today. Why, want his number?" He smiles teasingly. "Who wouldn't?" She laughs sarcastically at his dumbfounded face. Winking at him playfully before taking off to join the group of runners sitting beside the fire.

"Thomas..My name is Thomas!"

"Thomas?"

"Thomas!" Everyone cheered that John Doe finally recalled his name. They all started to form a circle around him while congratulating him. She smiled and after taking a bite of bread another Runner handed to her she shouted "What up Thomas!" He looked at her in the distance and nodded with a smile, her smile getting bigger that he had heard her but quickly putting her head down in embarrassment of the odd greeting. After the crowd started to die down and everyone started to turn in for the night, she sat with her back to a wooden log, staring into space at the dying flame of the fire. "You okay?" The all-too-familiar voice rang from behind. Minho taking a seat onto the log she was leaning against. Her head quickly turns to face the man, placing a small smile on her face before turning back to the fire. She knew it was no use trying to hide anything from Minho, he could read her too easily.

"It's not that big of a deal, you know." He says softly.

"I know, I know. It just feels like something is missing. Everyone seems so happy to at least keep that part of them. I don't even know my name, let alone anything else.."

He sighs. sliding down from the log to sitting beside her. He gently places an arm over her shoulder in attempts to even slightly comfort her. "Just who am I?" She whispers more to herself than to him, rubbing her temples irritatingly. "You're..just you." He says calmly. She glances up in surprise, partly because of the answer but more so because he had heard something she had no intentions of letting him hear. "You're not, you know, whoever you may be. and you're not even Light. We could call you Steve and you would still be, well, you. Ya' know?" She raises a brow at him before bursting out in laughter.

"Hey!" He looks down embarrassed. "You know what I mean."

"So, why do they call you Light?" A voice startles them from behind. _What is up with people coming from behind? Umpf._

Minho quickly takes his arm off of her at the presence of the new face in the maze, Thomas.

"Uhm, well," Light stutters, glancing at Minho pleadingly. She wasn't the snazziest at telling stories. After a moment of staring at her with a raised brow his mouth forms an 'O' shape and realization kicks in. "Well," Minho turns to Thomas, starting his sentence where she had left off. "When she first shown up, like most of us, she bolted once she was let up from the lift. But she was so fast, none of the runners could catch her. we were litearly chasing after her I swear until dawn when she had finally got worn out. We were calling her Lightening or Bolt, but it just became Light after time. Her name, uh," He glanced at her a moment, she winced at the mention. "It never returned to her."

There was an awkward silence. Minho was pulling a piece of grass from her hair when Thomas cleared his throat before speaking, "It'll probably come in time, Light."

"I've been here for over a year, Thomas." She rolled her eyes as she got up. She never meant for it to be rude, but she can't stand the comforting of a lost cause anymore.  
>"Besides, it doesn't matter. I might not even like my name. What is its something weird?" She shudders, trying to release the tension in the air. "I prefer Light." She sticks her tongue out before jogging off to her tent. She had her own, of course. Since she <em>is<em> the only girl after all. Thomas chuckled and Minho faked a smile. "It hurts her, huh?" Thomas asks, sitting down on the log beside Minho, the latter sighed.

"Its like she said earlier, at least everyone had their names to fall back on, she doesn't remember anything about the outside world or even herself. Not her name, age, family or friends, where shes from, and so on." Minho blinks a moment in thought before continuing, "We think, she might be our key out of this." He tosses a twig into the fire before continuing, "She is incredibly fast, a skilled fighter, clever, and just all around a really amazing person. The question though, is why would they send us such a skilled person and why a woman no less? being as how all of the previous and future ones were guys. It's odd, right?" They exchange glances, Thomas with one of curiosity and surprise. Minho one of sorrow, worry and something Thomas can't quite put his finger on. Her best friend sighed, before wordlessly walking away to leave Thomas to his thoughts.


End file.
